


All Roads Lead Home

by FivePips



Series: 12+ Fics of Christmas 2018 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Engagement, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips
Summary: Remus and Sirius both try to surprise one another for Christmas."At Christmas, all roads lead home."--Marjorie Holmes





	All Roads Lead Home

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Separated at each other’s family and then one person makes the drive/flight and surprises them

Remus smiled, getting off the plane in England. He was about to surprise his boyfriend for Christmas. He was also going to surprise Sirius with the fact that their relationship was going to be long distance no longer. They had been separated for two years now, only see each other on weekend or holiday trips or the few months of the offseason and not every single once since Sirius’ job kept him close to home. He was a star player for the Gryffindor Lions, a Premier League soccer team. Even when it wasn’t in season, Sirius was there working out or doing other things. They were both always busy and sometimes it was hard to get on the phone but that never stopped them from texting one another throughout the day, even when they were busy. They weren’t supposed to be spending the holiday together because Remus was meant to be working on a big project (that was a lie) and Sirius had a match on the 27th and it just didn’t make sense for him to fly out for one day.

When Remus got his dream engineering job at a company in Berlin, they had to make the difficult decision of what to do. They had been dating for just less than a year but neither of them wanted to give up on their relationship. Remus was tempted not to go but Sirius told him he would refuse to be resented later in their lives. So, they gave long distance a try and at first it was hard. They argued, they had some trust issues, and they both just hated being separated. But they grew and learned. They loved each other too much not to keep working.

It was all about to be worth it, though. Remus got a job in London with his current company that he loved and that put him right with Sirius. That meant they were going to be able to live together finally. Remus was also going to be proposing for Christmas. That was going to be his big gift, not that moving and getting a job in London wasn’t a big gift. He was just so excited to take these next steps with Sirius.

Remus got into his rented car and went right for the Potters’. They were having their annual Christmas Eve party at their place in Chelsea. He could barely contain himself as he pulled up to the house, which had plenty of cars in front of it. Remus couldn’t wait to be back with the rest of his friends and family, not just Sirius. As much as he loved his job, Berlin wasn’t the same as London.

The door opened, Remus wasn’t surprised it was unlocked since the party was going on. He walked right in and went to where he heard the most noise, Sirius was probably there.

“Moony!” James greeted him loudly. The Potters, his mum, Marlene, and Dorcas all had strange looks on their faces. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to surprise Sirius, where is he?”

“Ah, Berlin.” Lily frowned.

Remus shook his head, “No, he can’t be.” He had an image of Sirius showing up to his boxed up flat in Berlin in his brain. “I came to see him!”

“Looks like you’re both equally romantic, so sweet. But now you’re going to be spending Christmas without each other like was planned.” Marlene made a face.

This was the opposite of how the day was supposed to go. “I think I need to call him.”

“Good idea.” His mum nodded. “I think his flight should have landed not too long ago.”

Remus groaned and headed out to the front of the house again. With his phone in hand. He barely said anything to anyone he passed. All he was focused on was calling his boyfriend.

“Moony! What you are doing, I’m at the Potter’s.”

“No you’re not, you’re in Berlin. Sirius! I’m at the Potter’s.” Remus said painfully.

“NO! REMUS! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ROMANTIC!”

“I KNOW!” Remus shouted back.

“Shite, I haven’t left the airport. I’m going to see if I get a flight back. It’s snowing!”

Remus rubbed his forehead. “Shite shite shite. Sirius, I can’t believe this.”

“I know, love. I’ll try to get home. Why don’t you just stay at the Potter’s?”

“What? I’ll just go to your flat.”

“Remus, I bought a new one, a nicer one in an area you wanted and I was going to surprise you.” Sirius sighed.

“Oh.” Remus frowned. “Okay, I’ll stay at the Potter’s then. Are you going to be able to get home? If it’s snowing…”

“I don’t know… I don’t know. I’ll see you soon. I have to get back before the 27th. I just hope we’ll have Christmas.”

“Me too.”

“Moony, I love you.”

“I love you too, Padfoot.” Remus tapped the ring box that he had in his pocket.

The whole Christmas spirit felt sucked out of Remus. He thought that he was going to be able to be wickedly romantic with Sirius and here it was all ruined. Even Effie’s cake didn’t taste that great. Everyone did their best to put some cheer into him but nothing really worked. He kept texting Sirius but he didn’t hear anything from him even after settling in for bed in the Potter’s guest room. He thought of going home with his mum but he didn’t want to miss Sirius in case he showed up in the middle of the night.

But he didn’t come in the middle of the night, nor did he come the next morning or in time for Christmas breakfast. His mum ended up joining them for dinner, which Sirius looked like he was going to miss as time ticked down. “This is not what I wanted for Christmas.” Remus pouted as he sat in the living room watching Harry play with his new puppy.

“I know, dear but he’ll be happy.” His mum said. He had told her last night about moving back. “I’m happy.”

“But it’s the whole idea. I don’t —”

“I’m home!” Sirius came bursting into the living room with his arms open.

“Sirius!” Remus jumped off the sofa and practically right into his arms. “Thank god you made it.”

“Didn’t think I was going to.” Sirius said before kissing Remus soundly. “Berlin didn’t have any flights to London, so the lady helping me told me to go to Frankfurt because there was an opening there. I took a four-hour train ride there and another bus ride from the city center to the airport. At the airport I got a flight but it delayed twice. I finally got into Heathrow but I couldn’t find a bleeding taxi, so I ended up on the train again. But I’m here.”

“You could have called, one of us would have come to get you.” Remus shook his head.

“I know but I was being—”

“Romantic, yeah, yeah, maybe we should stop doing that because it’s shite.” Remus laughed but he was about to do something romantic anyway. “We have a few minutes before dinner. Care for a walk?”

“God, I’ve been on trains and planes for I don’t know how many hours. Sure.” Sirius grinned and linked his arm with Remus’. “It’s snowing now.”

Remus laughed, okay, the romance was definitely not out the window for them. He walked out towards the back garden of the Potter’s Chelsea house, which was lit up with fairy lights. The snow was lightly falling. It was just what Remus wanted, even if it was happening a day later than he had planned. “Sirius, I’m moving back to London.”

“You are?” Sirius’ expression soften. “You’re not giving up your job for me, are you? I can’t let you do that.”

“No, Padfoot, I got offered an even better job in my company but here in London.”

“You’re moving here? Really? I guess I bought that new flat just in time.”

“I’m moving here now, actually, so yes, you’re just in time.” Remus kissed him quickly. “I also wanted to ask you something else.” He reached into his pocket for the ring box.

“Moony!”

“Sirius, let me get the words out.” Remus shook his head as he got on one knee.

“Okay, okay!” Sirius looked positively giddy.

“Sirius Black, you are the most adorable, loving, kind, smart, and hilarious person on this planet. You’re completely perfect to me. I know the last few years have been hard with being so far away but I’m hoping you’ll do me the pleasure of marrying me so I don’t have to be without you again.”

“Of course, Remus, of course I will.” Sirius said and Remus slid the ring on.

Sirius pulled Remus to stand back up to snog him. “This is the best Christmas.”

“Even if you suffered all that travel.”

“Worth it.” Sirius muttered before their lips met again. “So, so worth it.”


End file.
